scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cloud Atlas (Film)
400px|center|link= Cloud Atlas ist ein US-amerikanisch-deutscher Science-Fiction-Film von Lana Wachowski, Andy Wachowski sowie Tom Tykwer, der auf dem Roman Der Wolkenatlas (orig: Cloud Atlas) von David Mitchell basiert und im Jahr 2012 erschienen ist. Handlung In Cloud Atlas werden sechs Geschichten miteinander verwoben, die zwar mit einer Zeitspanne von 1850 bis in die ferne Zukunft (etwa 1000 Jahre) umspannen, aber trotzdem miteinander in Verbindung stehen. Der Notar Adam Ewing lernt 1850 mit einem Schiff die Ureinwohner des Südpazifik und ihre Unterdrückung kennen. Der junge Musiker Robert Forbisher arbeitet 1931 an seinem Wolkenatlas-Sextett und wird dabei von Ewings Tagebuch inspiriert. Die Journalistin Luisa Rey ermittelt 1975 über eine vertuschte Fehlkonstruktion beim Bau eines Atomkraftwerks und erfährt dabei auch von Forbisher. Der Verleger Timothy Cavendish wird in der Gegenwart irrtümlich in ein Altenheim eingewiesen. In der nahen Zukunft kämpft die junge Replikantin Sonmi-451 für die Anerkennung ihrer Menschlichkeit. Schließlich spielt eine Episode in ferner Zukunft, in der die menschliche Zivilisation weitgehend wieder auf den Stand der Steinzeit zurückgefallen ist. Inhalt Der Film behandelt sechs verschiedene Schicksale, die einen Zeitraum von mehreren hundert Jahren umfassen. Die einzelnen Geschichten sind miteinander verbunden. Die Erzählstränge und Zeitebenen wechseln sich im Film ständig ab. * 1849: Der amerikanische Anwalt Adam Ewing bereist den Pazifik, wo er mit der Unterdrückung der Maori und der Moriori konfrontiert wird. Auf einer seiner Erkundungstouren freundet er sich mit dem Arzt Henry Goose an. Goose behandelt Ewing, nachdem er aufgrund eines vermeintlichen Schwächeanfalls zusammengebrochen ist. Die Diagnose, er leide am „Polynesischen Wurm“, sorgt dafür, dass Ewing aus Angst vor möglicher Ansteckung im Frachtraum des Schiffes untergebracht wird. Während der Rückreise hilft der erkrankte Ewing dem Moriori Autua, der sich als blinder Passagier auf der Flucht vor Misshandlungen als Sklave im Frachtraum versteckt hat. Ewings Zustand verschlechtert sich zusehends. Autua entdeckt, dass Goose Ewing belügt und vorsätzlich vergiftet, um nach Ewings Tod an dessen Geld zu kommen. Ewing wird von Autua gerettet und erkennt das unmenschliche Prinzip der Sklaverei. Er stellt sich gegen seinen Schwiegervater, der mit Sklaven handelt, und schließt sich der Bewegung gegen die Sklaverei an. * 1936: Der junge, unerfahrene Komponist Robert Frobisher schreibt seinem Liebhaber Rufus Sixsmith, wie er eine Anstellung als künstlerischer Gehilfe für den alten Komponisten Vyvyan Ayrs findet. Ayrs ist schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr durch neue Kompositionen aufgefallen, genießt jedoch noch einen exzellenten Ruf. Frobisher will Ayrs seine künstlerischen Talente zur Verfügung stellen, um dadurch seine eigene Karriere per Empfehlung des alten Meisters voranzutreiben. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt sich eine künstlerische Symbiose zwischen den beiden. In Ayrs' Villa findet Frobisher Ewings Tagebuch; es fehlt jedoch die zweite Hälfte davon. Er bittet Sixsmith in seinen Briefen, den fehlenden Teil zu finden, so gefesselt ist er von der Geschichte. Frobisher kommt auch Ayrs' Frau Jocasta näher, was er gegenüber Sixsmith als rein physischen Akt ohne Liebe entschuldigt. Sixsmith wisse, dass Frobishers Liebe ausschließlich ihm gehöre. Das Arbeitsverhältnis zwischen Ayrs und Frobisher leidet jedoch bald, da der alternde Komponist eine geniale Schöpfung seines Schülers, das Wolkenatlas-Sextett, für sich selbst beansprucht. Ayrs verhöhnt Frobisher und droht ihm, seine Reputation zu zerstören. Bei einem Handgemenge während Frobishers Abreisevorbereitungen löst sich ein Schuss aus dessen Waffe, Ayrs wird getroffen, jedoch nicht tödlich verletzt. Frobisher verlässt die Villa. Ayrs führt eine mediale Hetzkampagne gegen Frobisher. Nach der Vollendung seines Werkes begeht Frobisher Suizid. Sein letzter Brief an Sixsmith erläutert seine Beweggründe hierfür. Diesen sowie seine Komposition Das Wolkenatlas-Sextett hinterlässt er Sixsmith. Dieser trifft nur wenige Sekunden nach dem Selbstmord ein. * 1973: Die aufstrebende Journalistin Luisa Rey steckt in San Francisco in einem Fahrstuhl zusammen mit Rufus Sixsmith fest, der inzwischen Kernphysiker geworden ist. Sixsmith deutet an, eine Story für Rey zu haben. Kurz bevor sie sich wieder treffen können, wird Sixsmith ermordet. Rey entdeckt seine Leiche und nimmt mehrere alte Briefe an sich, die von Sixsmiths verstorbenem Liebhaber Robert Frobisher stammen. Rey verfolgt die Story an Sixsmiths früherer Arbeitsstelle. Der dort arbeitende Wissenschaftler Isaac Sachs hilft Rey, woraufhin er vom selben Täter, Smoke, ermordet wird. Smoke versucht auch Rey umzubringen, sie entkommt jedoch. Mit Hilfe des ehemaligen Kriegskameraden ihres Vaters, Napier, versucht sie, Smoke zur Strecke zu bringen. Smoke kann Rey und Napier schließlich stellen, wird dann jedoch von einer mexikanischen Arbeiterin erschlagen, die er auf rassistische Art beleidigt und deren Hund er getötet hat. Von Sixsmiths Nichte Megan erhält Rey Unterlagen über einen defekten Kernreaktor, im Gegenzug überreicht sie ihr die Briefe von Frobisher an Sixsmith. Reys Reportage ist die erste große Geschichte ihrer Karriere. * 2012: Dem alternden Verleger Timothy Cavendish gelingt mit dem Buch Knuckle Sandwich des Autors Dermot Hoggins der große Wurf. Die zunächst unverkäufliche Autobiografie wird zu einem Bestseller, nachdem der Autor in einem spontanen Wutanfall einen Kritiker vom Dach wirft, der sein Buch verrissen hat. Der enorme Umsatz des Buches veranlasst die Brüder des in Haft sitzenden Autors, von Cavendish eine hohe Summe als Anteil zu verlangen. Da die unerwarteten Umsätze gerade ausreichend waren, um Cavendishs frühere Verluste zu begleichen, kann er die Forderung der Brüder nicht erfüllen. So bittet er seinen von ihm jahrelang entfremdeten Bruder Denholme um Geld. Dieser will ihm kein Geld geben, bietet ihm jedoch ein Versteck an. Auf der Fahrt dorthin im Zug liest Cavendish ein Manuskript eines Freundes von Luisa Rey: „HALF-LIVES - A Luisa Rey Mystery - by Javier Gomez“. Er spürt heimlich seine Jugendliebe Ursula auf, von der er sich jedoch ohne eine Kontaktaufnahme wieder entfernt. Auf Empfehlung seines Bruders nimmt sich Cavendish dann ein Zimmer im „Haus Aurora“, davon ausgehend, es handele sich um ein Hotel. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es ein geschlossenes Altenheim ist, in dem sein Bruder ihn als Rache für eine Affäre mit seiner Frau angemeldet hat. Dort findet er Gleichgesinnte, mit denen ihm die Flucht aus dem Heim gelingt. Später befindet er sich mit Ursula im „Exil“, wo er seine Memoiren schreibt. * 2144: Der weibliche Klon Sonmi~451 lebt im koreanischen Neo-Seoul. In der herrschenden Konzernokratie wurde sie erschaffen, um in einem Fast-Food-Restaurant zu bedienen. Dort wird als musikalische Untermalung das „Wolkenatlas-Sextett“ gespielt. Lange Zeit ist das Restaurant ihr Zuhause. Ihr wurde versprochen, nach zwölf Jahren ins Elysium zu gelangen. Das Elysium wird als paradiesischer Ort eingeführt, der als Belohnung für ein gehorsames Arbeitsleben wartet. Sonmi~451 wird Zeugin, wie ein anderer weiblicher Klon wegen ihres Freiheitsstrebens getötet wird. Der Rebell Hae-Joo Chang kann sie aus dem Restaurant schleusen. Die neue Freiheit erschlägt sie förmlich. Sie studiert die für sie unbekannte Welt und gelangt zu neuem Wissen. Als sie sich einen alten Film mit einer Dramatisierung der Erlebnisse von Cavendish ansieht, stürmen Polizeikräfte ihr Versteck. Sie wird verhaftet, kann aber kurz vor ihrer Hinrichtung erneut von Hae-Joo Chang gerettet werden und entdeckt, dass die Klone nach Ende ihrer Dienstzeit statt der versprochenen Reise ins Elysium industriell geschlachtet und zu Nahrung für andere Klone verarbeitet werden. Sonmi verfasst einen Aufruf zur Menschlichkeit und für unvoreingenommenen Umgang miteinander. Während ihr Aufruf ausgestrahlt wird, greifen Regierungssoldaten die Sendestation auf Hawaii an und töten sämtliche Rebellen, darunter Hae-Joo Chang. Sonmi wird verhaftet und von einem Archivar über ihre Erlebnisse befragt. Vor ihrer Hinrichtung bleibt ihr somit der Trost, dass ihre Erklärungen erhalten bleiben. * 106. Winter nach dem Untergang (laut Abspann 2321): Der Ziegenhirte Zachry freundet sich mit Meronym, einer Angehörigen des technisierten Volks der „Prescients“, an. Die Prescients hüten und nutzen zwar die „alte“ Technik, sind jedoch in der sterbenden Welt aufgrund der vorherrschenden Strahlung trotzdem dem Untergang geweiht und suchen daher nach einem Ausweg. Das Leben der Inselbewohner ist hart: Zachry muss mitansehen, wie sein Schwager von Kannibalen, den „Kona“, getötet wird. Nachdem Meronym Zachrys Nichte gerettet hat, erklärt sich Zachry dazu bereit, Meronym auf die Spitze eines heiligen Berges zu führen. Dort verbirgt sich die Kommunikationsstation, von der Sonmi einst ihre Botschaft sendete. In den Gebäuden finden sie zahlreiche Hinweise auf Sonmi, die von Zachrys Stamm als Göttin verehrt wird. Mit der Kommunikationsanlage will Meronym Kontakt zu den außerplanetarischen Kolonien aufnehmen, die den Untergang der Zivilisation vielleicht überlebt haben. Nach dem Abstieg finden sie das Dorf von den kriegerischen Kona zerstört vor. Meronym rettet Zachry und dessen überlebende Nichte vor den Kona und die drei fliehen auf das Schiff der Prescients. In der letzten Szene des Films erzählt der alte Zachry seinen und Meronyms gemeinsamen Enkeln die Geschichte ihrer Rettung. Sie befinden sich auf einem anderen Planeten mit zwei Monden, die Erde ist als „blauer Schimmer“ am Himmel zu erkennen. :: Achtung: Dieser Artikelabschnitt basiert auf dem Artikel „Cloud Atlas (Film)“ beziehungsweise dessen Abschnitt Handlung aus der freien Enzyklopädie Wikipedia in der Version vom 4. Juli 2015‎ und steht unter der Creative-Commons-Lizenz (CC-BY-SA 3.0). In der Wikipedia ist eine Liste der Autoren verfügbar. Cast Produktion Bewertung und Rezeption * 7.5 / 10 auf imdb.com. * 7.1 / 10 auf moviepilot.de. * 8 / 10 im Science-Fiction Wiki. Die Meinungen zu Cloud Atlas sind in den meisten Fällen positiv, jedoch gibt es neben den vielen positiven Rezensionen auch nicht wenige negative. Hier drei Beispiele von Kritiken, welche sowohl positive als auch negative Aspekte des Films benennen. : "... Wer sagt, die Filmemacher hätten sich hier zu viel vorgenommen, hat durchaus recht, denn für sich allein betrachtet wirken die einzelnen Episoden bisweilen banal .... Aber auf der anderen Seite steckt gerade in der Maß- und Kompromisslosigkeit des wagemutigen Konzepts ... die besondere Stärke von 'Cloud Atlas'. Wer als Zuschauer die Einladung annimmt, übergreifenden Themen wie Macht, Wiedergeburt und vor allem Freiheit, die hier immer wieder als das höchste Ziel erscheint, nachzuspüren, für den entsteht im Gesamtzusammenhang durchaus eine gewisse Gedankentiefe und es kristallisiert sich eine optimistische und humanistische Grundhaltung heraus, die im sympathischen Gegensatz zum düster-pessimistischen Erzählgestus gewisser anderer Großproduktionen steht. ..." –filmstarts.de : "... Cloud Atlas hat begriffen, welche Aufgaben sich dem Popcornkino der Zukunft stellen. Aber bei der Lösung dieser Aufgabe ist nicht viel mehr herausgekommen als ein ansehnlicher Bilderbrei. Alles wirkt so geschmeidig, dass man sich nicht daran stört, dass nichts davon wirklich originell ist und dass einem manches, sähe und horchte man nur näher hin, die Diskursschuhe des aufgeklärten Mitteleuropäers auszöge. ... Das Vergnügen am cineastischen Größenwahn bricht sich also an der gedanklichen Unbedarftheit des Drehbuchs .... Und dennoch steht ein Film wie Cloud Atlas für einen bemerkenswerten Wandel innerhalb des Popcornkinos. ..." –zeit.de : "... Dennoch bleibt die Frage, ob sich der kinematische Kraftaufwand gelohnt hat. ... 'Cloud Atlas' macht viel aus seinem 100-Millionen-Euro-Budget und sieht üppiger und phantasievoller aus als viele US-Produktionen mit doppelt so viel Geld. Letztlich stellt sich aber ein Gefühl ein wie bei der TV-Serie "Lost", die erzählerisch ebenso ambitioniert war und mit Vor-, Rück- und Seitwärts-Blenden experimentierte: Man ist froh, dass die Macher ihre selbstgestellte Herausforderung gemeistert haben und dass man ihnen bis zum Ende die Treue gehalten hat. Den Drang, so etwas bald wiederzusehen, verspürt man aber nicht. ..." –spiegel.de Trailer thumb|center|480 px Siehe auch * Cloud Atlas in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia. Kategorie:2012 Filme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:Deutsche Filme Kategorie:Dystopie-Filme Kategorie:Science-Fantasy-Filme Kategorie:Warner Bros. Kategorie:Literaturverfilmungen Kategorie:Kannibalismus in Filmen Kategorie:Klonen in Filmen Kategorie:Postapokalypse-Filme Kategorie:170+ Minuten Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Spielfilme Kategorie:Dramen